


perfect day

by volanti



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: :], F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volanti/pseuds/volanti
Summary: i wrote this in september 2020. didnt wanna lose it. so its here now
Relationships: I dunno - Relationship





	perfect day

perfect day

i wake up feeling well rested. its 7am and i have my whole day ahead of me. i get out of bed, careful not to step on my cat as i get down. i look around my room and grin. my bookshelf, my plants, my rocks and everything that makes me feel like myself. its perfect. 

my grin turns into a soft smile when i look back at the bed. my wife is fast asleep. she looks so beautiful. i sneak over and kiss her forehead, making sure i dont wake up. i make my way to the kitchen, deciding to make her breakfast in bed. why, you ask? because i love her and she deserves it. she ends up waking up when i almost burn the house down. 

i forgot one thing. i still cant cook. we laugh about it and she gives me a kiss on my cheek as i go to clean up my mess. we end up eating cereal. froot loops, our favourite since we were kids. 

i look out the window and sigh, the view from our apartment is amazing. i look down at the cars rushing past and i feel exhilarated, theres so many people, i wonder where theyre going. 

i look back at my wife and my heart does a flip. the view outside is nothing compared to her. she’s beautiful. im so lucky to have her. 

a few hours pass by and we’re both still at home. we both have a day off. i see her sitting on the couch, reading a book. i decide to go lay down and i rest my head on her lap. she plays with my hair without looking away from her book, but i can see a soft smile on her face. our cat finds its way to us and jumps on the couch and sits on my stomach. my wife and i pause for a second, then we both start laughing. life is perfect. 

i sit up, moving our cat from my stomach onto my lap and look at my wife. i ask her to get ready because i’ve got something planned. she groans, wanting to stay in and relax but she gets up anyways, going to get dressed. i yell an i love you as she walks away and she turns around and gives me an air kiss. 

we show up to a pottery place and she grins. i know how much she loves this place. we walk in and decide to make gifts for eachother. i make her a mug, its ugly, but it works and it was made out of love. she makes me a ring and i smile and look down at my hand, huh, its almost as nice as my real one. we spend our afternoon there and by the time we leave its dark outside. 

we get home and we decide to order takeout, seeing as how we’re both too lazy to cook. our cat greets us by the door and i crouch down and pet her. she purrs happily. 

soon, our food arrived and we sit on the couch, eating while watch some netflix show. we finish eating and we just stay there for a while, watching the show and slowly sinking into eachothers arms. i pick up the phone and look at the time, its almost 1 in the morning. i look at my wife and tell her, lets go to bed. it takes a lot of convincing to get her off the couch but i managed to get her safely into bed. she starts snoring softly the second she hits the pillow. i get into bed and i face her, feeling a small smile start to form. i feel myself falling asleep while i look at her and all i can think is,

wow, life is perfect.


End file.
